The Boy in the Painting
by angel-of-gryffindor
Summary: Preview: aged 11 Remus Lupin comes across a blond boy in a painting. He seems friendly enough but there seems to be something strange going on behind the painting. Will be a yoai and contains OC. If liked will continue
1. Hello Again

Hello, sadly its me again, I dunno if anyone actually reads my other stories but if they do they must be a little peeved that I keep abandoning my stories after like the 3r chapter or something.

Anyway, this is my brand new story and for the first time in months its not Naruto, its Harry Potter or more precicially it's the Maruaders.

I'll tell ya now this has an original character and it is boylove (a.k.a yoai).

Also this is a preview of my new story, if people like it then I'll continue if not then I might anyways, depends what else pops into my perverted head.

Plz read and enjoy and if you like it then R&R, flames are quite welcome, always room to improve.


	2. First Meeting

The Boy in the Painting.

due to the mirical that people have actually read this story i have extended the chapter and others will follow. enjoy.

* * *

Remus Lupin was lost, well and truly. At aged 11 Remus was new to Hogwarts and didn't know where anything was, not to mention that a mean 'ghost' called Peeves sent him down the wrong way.

Tears welled up in Remus's honey eyes as he realized just how lost he was; the corridor in front of him was dark, obviously abandoned for many years, with blank paintings and half boarded up windows.

Remus took a shaky breath in and walked down the never ending darkness otherwise known as a corridor.

The paintings made strange noises as Remus walked past, low grumbles and snarls but then a kind sound echoed through the corridor; laughter.

Looking around Remus couldn't see anyone but then a flicker of a large candle illuminated a single painting, a long portrait, it was of a cozy homeroom with a, now, blazing fire, books covering the walls, a Wizard Chess set playing itself on the front table and, sitting in the large armchair was a boy, no older than himself.

The boy's golden blond hair fell roughly around his bright green eyes, his features were fresh and young, his Hogwarts uniform was new but old; it looked Victorian, a black tailcoat, black waistcoat and yellow tie around his neck. A glittering Prefect badge was stuck to the front of his robes.

"Hello." The boy said in a smooth voice, his face breaking into a big smile.

Remus was still taking in the boy's appearance he barely heard him, "um.. hi." He replied in a whisper.

The boy grinned softly, "you must be lost." He stated.

Remus nodded numbly, "it's a big place." He breathed.

The boy nodded, "I got lost on my first year too, hmmm." He hummed as he thought, "what's you're name?"

"Remus. Remus Lupin." Remus said feeling slightly better.

The boy smiled and nodded, "so nervous your parents named you twice."

Remus giggled lightly, "and you are?"

The boy sat more proudly in his seat, "my name is Alex Karn. It's a pleasure Lupin." He said once more in that smooth voice, "do you want any help getting out of here?"

"Yes please!" remus practically shouted.

Alex laughed; he stood, dusted off his robes and lit his wand, "this way." And with that he vanished from his painting and into the one next.

Remus quickly followed the glowing wand with a tiny smile on his face as he heard Alex whistling a tune he had heard somewhere before.

The glow of the wand would disappear every so often as Alex jumped from painting to painting but as the frames became less frequent as he led Remus further into the corridor, and hopefully out the other end. Remus got the feeling in his gut again of being alone.

Suddenly Alex disappeared all together and the corridor plunged into thick darkness; Remus stopped dead. "Alex? Alex!" he sounded in a panic.

"what?" Alex appeared in a small painting next to him; he gave a kind smile at Remus's scared face, "this isn't working is it?"

Panic rose further inside Remus, "you're not going to just leave me here!" he shouted.

Alex seemed taken aback for a moment, then let out a song of a laugh, "of course not silly. Just calm down and stand back." He said and started to walk away from the frame.

'Stand back?" Remus thought but still did it.

Remus watched in awe as Alex ran towards the edge of the painting, still unsure of what he was doing, and expected him to stop or at least run into the canvus but Alex just leapt gracefully through the dark frames and landed with cat like grace on the dusty floor in front of Remus.

To say Remus was speechless was an understament, he very nearly fainted.

Alex seemed unfazed by what he had just done, like he jumped out of paintings everyday; he dusted off his uniform again and shot a killer smile to Remus.

Remus, still in shock, slowly reached out to touch the boy in front of him, to make sure it was real; a small smile played on Alex's face when Remus brushed his arm, 'he really is like him.' Alex thought remembering his own past.

"Yes, I am real. Now close your mouth and follow me." He instruted, grabbing Remus's arm, and walking down the corridor with his wand lit again.

Remus was still in slight shock but when Alex started whisling again Remus stopped dead; Alex looked behind him with amusment.

"You're a painting." Remus stated simply, "you can't be real."

Alex chuckled, "think about this Remus; everyone in these paintings have once been real and after their death. Well, what if, a fire of life was snuffed out upon someone but relit moments later."

"You mean like a zombie?" Remus asked.

Antoher laugh, "not quite." They both started walking again and Remus didn't even notice that the corridors were becoming lighter, "you've heard of phenioxs' right?"

"Yeah, the fire bird." Remus said.

"A bird that never dies, reborn from its own ashes." Alex seemed off in his own world, "think of me as a pheonix."

The bright sunlight suddenly burst forth in front of them and Remus could hear others but he paid them no attention, "you've been reborn."

Alex gave a soft smile, "technocally, I'm over 100 years old and yet, I stand before you being no oldet than 11." He stepped forwards, so he and Remus were nearly nose to nose, "hogwarts is full of mystery and so are the people. I hope to meet you again Remus, Remus Lupin." He said it softly and then he was gone, jumping into a nearby painting.

Remus stood shocked for a moment, then realised than he had missed about two lessons and ran off to his lessons; hoping he wasn't in too much trouble, Alex momenterly forgotten.

* * *

good? bad? i dunno but i really hoped you liked it next chapter will be up soon.


End file.
